Vivid Memories
by Emerald05
Summary: Everyone aside from Vegeta and Goku have passed away due to different reasons. It's depressing in the beginning and it's only bound to get better. Yaoi in future chapters. keep in mind that this is a Goku and Vegeta yaoi fic. Please review!
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: This story is based upon a manga that I'm in the middle of creating, and since I don't own a scanner so you can read the manga and enjoy my art work I decided to tell you the plots of it. I really hope that you enjoy this story. 

Disclaimer: You know the drill I don't own DBZ. 

***************************************************

During the past few years everyone who I held dear to me passed away due to old age, or new found diseases that couldn't be cured. Only Kakarotto and myself remained. My first born son, Trunks died because of an enemy that had an insight to make my life a living hell. Bura passed while giving birth to her child, the father just up and left. He never did like me much, and of course my own mate, my wife, Bulma died due to old age. Now it's only me living in Capsule Corp. Sure it's nice to finally have some peace and quiet but it's so empty without the woman breathing down my neck about damaging the gravity room. Kakarotto comes over to visit with me once in awhile, whenever he isn't busy missing his own deceased loved ones. Much like myself he spends his nights sleeping in a cold empty bed without the comfort of his mate. I lower my head hearing only my feet padding across the tiled kitchen floor. As I open the refrigerator door I feel someone's hot breath on the back of my neck causing the hairs on the nape of my neck to stick up. I look over my shoulder only to see Kakarotto looking at me. His soft charcoal eyes now as emotionless as mine. I turn my attention back to the fridge removing the pitcher of fresh squeezed orange juice. As I placed the pitcher on the counter, Kakarotto reached up in the cupboard grabbing a glass for me as well as himself. Neither of us spoke a word to each other until I put the pitcher back in the fridge and sat down at the table. Kakarotto followed my pursuit; he pulled out a chair that was beside me. Once he sat down he turned his head to face me and for the first time in awhile I could see the loneliness shining in his eyes.

"You're thinking about them aren't you?" I asked 

"When am I not?" was his answer " it's so lonely without them 'Geta, I know years ago you told me that we would out live them all, but for some reason I didn't believe you." 

I smirked at him half-heartedly. What could I say? I knew the gentle natured saiyan would've never taken me seriously when I told him that. He denied it because his whole life he was friends with those people, and grown to love them. Now every single one of them was gone, they couldn't even mutter a good-bye to either of us. However before Bulma passed she told me that she loved me dearly, and that it would break her heart to be away from me. Kakarotto told me she told him that I would end up being lonely, she wanted him to take care of me so that I wouldn't go back to my old ways. 

"Vegeta what are you thinking about?" Kakarotto asked interrupting my jumbled thoughts. 

"Everything, Kakarotto, everything." I whispered

************************************************************************

A/N: Well what did you think? Kind of depressing for the first chapter but believe me I'll make it a lot better and less depressing in future chapters. Please review so I know what your opinions are. 


	2. Realization

Author's note: For those who reviewed thank you very much, all of you had nice things to say about this story and encouraged me to continue it so here's the second chapter you wanted

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own DBZ/GT

**************************************************************

Kakarotto only looked at me with sympathy and understanding written on his face. 

" When they first passed, I often thought of killing myself because I believed 

that they were the only thing keeping me alive. Yet as I put the razor to my 

wrist, I stopped and reflected on how sad and angry they would be with me if I 

ended my own life. I shook the wave of depression away only to find my tears 

streaming down my face, landing at my feet in puddles."

I grunted not getting his point. 

"What are you trying to tell me baka?" I spat

"I'm trying to say that our families and friends don't want us to wallow in 

their absence, they want us to move on. Bulma and your children told me to watch 

over you, they come to me in my dreams telling me to protect you, to love you." 

Kakarotto explained gently

"They want you to love me?" I asked slightly confused

Kakarotto sucked in a breath before taking my hands into his.

"What I'm trying to say is that I believe I'm in love with you." 

I felt my heart race at those very words, but my facial expression didn't dare 

to betray me. My lips curled themselves into a frown, my eyebrows knitted 

together as if I were angry, when it was the exact opposite. I was happy that he 

fell in love with me after all these years, I just never pictured myself taking 

another man as my mate. 

" 'Geta? Are you alright? Did I say something wrong?" Kakarotto asked me, as he 

calmly rubbed his soft thumb against the palm of my hand. 

I snatched my hand away, causing him to look at my surprised. His soft charcoal 

eyes watering up at my rejection. I had to rip my eyes off of him as his tears 

spilled over his bottom eye lid, traveling like a river down his smooth ivory 

skin. 

"Do you not feel the same?" He trembled

Sighing I turned around to face him, a small smile on my face. As I cupped his 

face in my hand, he flinched thinking I was going to lash out at him, but 

instead I placed my lips on his trembling ones. Catching him off guard, he 

opened his mouth to object. I took the opportunity to let my tongue tease his 

own, instead of teasing him by rubbing his tongue with my own, I ventured deeper 

into his mouth, rubbing it along his teeth, as well as the soft tissue inside 

his cheeks. 

I reluctantly broke the kiss, looking directly into Kakarotto's eyes. Which sparkled with delight, as well as love. Not one word needed to be spoken for we both knew how the other felt. The only movement Kakarotto made was to bring me onto his lap, in a straddling postion, while he ravaged my mouth as I enjoyed the sweet juices his mouth produced for me. Oh how I never wanted the moment to end. 

A/N: Well there you go, another chapter is done. I hope you review, and enjoy this chapter as much as you liked the first one. Lemon will be in future chapters but I'll promise I'll get there.


	3. Finding out the truth

A/N: Here's your third chapter that you all wanted. I'm sorry that it took my so long to write it. 

Disclaimer: you know the drill::yawns:: 

******************************************************************************

I opened an eye, feeling the sudden urge to vomit; I jumped over Kakarotto as I raced for the toilet. I didn't even get to lift up the seat before the remainder of my dinner escaped my mouth. I have been getting sick for a few days now, I can't even hold down liquids I'm so sick. I grunt as I push myself to my feet, looking at myself in the mirror, noticing how my bronze skin has taken a ghostly pale color. As I stand side ways trying to examine my rock hard abdomen, hoping it would make me feel better. My frown turned into a snarl as I saw that my stomach was getting flabby, I placed my palm on it seeing if my eyes were playing tricks on me. Sure enough my washboard ab's were gone. 

"Well it looks like I'll be training a lot harder than I already do." I mumbled thinking I was slacking off on my training, that's until I felt a kick. 

"Damn it I better not be pregnant." I hissed as I concentrated on my own chi, sure enough there was a slight disturbance. 

"KAKARROTTO!!!!!" I yelled, when I heard snoring for an answer I punched him in the stomach as hard as I could. 

He woke up coughing and gagging; he looked at me with anger, and confusion written on his face.

"What the hell was that for 'Geta?" Kakarrotto demanded 

" Because stupid, YOU GOT ME PREGNANT!!" I screamed in his face. 

He looked at me confused, and then he put that ridicules grin. 

" I get it!! You're playing a joke on me!" he laughed

I raised an eyebrow, 

" Am I laughing?" 

His laughter ceased automatically

" Vegeta you know as well as I do that a man can't have babies." 

"A human male perhaps, but a saiyan male can." I explained

" Who's going to help you deliver the baby?" Kakarrotto asked me in a whisper

"You." I answered

" Why me? Can't you find someone else to help you, please don't make me go into a hospital….." he rambled on suddenly frightened

"YOUR GOING TO HELP ME BECAUSE THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!" I yelled over his panicked non-sense. 

"O.okay, 'Geta. Can we go back to sleep now?" 

"No, your going to bring me some pickles, ice-cream, a peanut butter and banana sandwich, B.B.Q buffalo wings with ranch dressing, oh and what ever you do don't forget to bring me a 2 liter of Pepsi or mountain dew.." I turned my head to see my mate on the floor with a disgusted look on his face "What's gotten into you?" 

He stood up a faint smile on his face, 

"Would there be anything else?" he asked in a sarcastic tone

"Actually yes, apple pie, peach cobbler oooh, and some caramel turtles." 

Before Kakarotto walked out of our bedroom I heard him mutter

"This is going to be a LONG, 9 months." 

I looked down at my stomach and sighed miserably. My own mate acted as if he didn't want the child who was conceived due to our love and passion for one another. Taking advantage of the time I had to myself I grabbed a small bag, stuffing all my clothes and valuable things in it. I opened the window and leaped into the night sky being sure to keep my chi so low that he couldn't find me. Although now that he and I are mates he can find me with out just sensing out my chi, he can also go by smell, and by reading my mind. That's why I grabbed a space ship capsule, and why I put my mental barriers up so not even he could break through to get to me.

***********************************************************************

Goku's P.O.V.

I was ecstatic that Vegeta and I were finally having a baby, I may have not been to openly happy but who can blame me I was shocked to find out that saiyan males can get pregnant. 

I finished getting all the food he wanted ready, I had it on a large tray hoping that me doing what he asked would help cheer him up a little bit. I walked in the master bedroom that we share, he wasn't lying on the bed, so I placed the tray on the bed and walked into the bathroom only to find that empty also. Before jumping to the conclusion that he left me I opened his closet, only finding several, human shirts and pants remaining, everything else was gone. I slammed the closet door, shattering the large glass mirror embedded in it; I also managed to knock it of its hinges. 

Why the hell did he leave me? What did I do to deserve this?! My mind screamed 

"Maybe he's still on earth." I muttered as I opened the book of capsule's Bulma had given Vegeta before she died, and the only one gone was the space ship capsule. Tears streamed down my face in anger and rejection 

"VEGETA WHY'D YOU LEAVE ME??!!!" I screamed as I fell to the floor "Don't you know I love you? Don't you realize I'd kill anyone for you." 


End file.
